


i love yㅡ just kidding ^^

by gongtang



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jokes, M/M, Oneshot, gongtang, seongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtang/pseuds/gongtang
Summary: a scenario based on taeyoung's letter to seongmin because i cant get over it (read the ENG translation @8O1127/@crvt_fancafe)
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 38





	i love yㅡ just kidding ^^

"WAAAAAHHHH it's seongmin birthday!" everyone in the dorm has woken up except for seongmin. and taeyoung being taeyoung is as energetic as he can be even at five in the morning.  
  
"deongie-yah wake up! its your birthday!" taeyoung shouts again as another attempt to wake up the youngest who's turning eighteen today.  
  
"ugh why are you so loud this early in the morning" seongmin groans at taeyoung, he doesnt really like mornings and its obvious.

the rest of the day continues just like how the nine boys spend their normal days. practicing, taking a break and then practicing again. it's as if it wasnt a special day and seongmin didnt really mind, after all he didnt think much of his birthday. if there's one thing weird that he had to point out, it would be taeyoung bothering him more than usual. although seongmin doesnt really mind when taeyoung cracks up jokes because the does actually fin it funny, taeyoung has been bothering him non-stop, even during practice, so he feels more tired than usual.

"seongmin-ah it's your birthday! let's be more active and cheerful okay?"

"taeyoung-ah, it's because youre so cheerful that i'm tired" seongmin whines.

taeyoung mocks a frown and a gasp, "you really hurt this hyung's feelings seongmin-ah, i was just trying to cheer you up"

"what hyung? we're both eighteen now remember?" seongmin laughs at taeyoung's futile attempts at superiority.

"eohyu~ youre finally laughing again," taeyoung whispers as he smiles at the youngest who's still laughing at his joke.

back in the dorm, the members surprise seongmin, who had absolutely no idea since the members were indifferent to him today. he thought they had simply forgotten but that obviously wasnt the case. however just when the nine boys were about to eat the cake, their manager steps in and call seongmin out. just like allen, he has to do a solo vlive for his birthday. seongmin doesnt want to do it and it shows on his face. taeyoung rises up from the sofa to approach the manager and seongmin,

"itll be okay seongmin-ah, you can keep it short if you want to, just thank the fans" taeyoung says with a reassuring smile, "dont worry this hyung will be at the room next door, ill come in if theres awkward silence okay?"

seongmin wanted to laugh at taeyoung calling himself as his hyung again, but his words were too sincere to be luaghed at, "okay" he replies.

in spite of all his worries, seongmin finished the vlive successfully and taeyoung comes to the room to tell him he did great.

"see it was easy? right"

"it wasnt easy in the slightest," seongmin laughs and mocks him, "ill be watching your solo vlive too and see if youll be better than me"

their laughs and the occasional whirring of the fan fill the empty room, and when theyve come down from their high, the two are wrapped in awkward silence. one...two...three...

"uh well theres about 30 minutes left till your day ends and ive just realized i havent greeted you personally today"

"you did, you woke me up screaming happy birthday in my ears remember?" seongmin erupts into a fit of giggles once again but this time taeyoung doesnt join him.

"right well, i did greet you, but i havent exaclt said the words you want to hear"

seongmin, who wrote the birthday interview a month ago, is confused by taeyoung's words, "what do you mean?"

"seongmin-ah, happy birthday and i love yㅡ" 

their manager enters the room just before taeyoung could complete the sentence, "why havent you guys returned to the dorm? turn of the lights and go home now"

"taeyoung-ah what were you saying? i didnt hear the rest of it."

"oh it was nothing, lets go back to the dorms now" taeyoung says with a smile

the two start walking back to their dorm, still both silent. at least cars passing by and people's murmurs envelop the streets, making it less awkward than it was it the room. the two walk up the stairs to their dorm, finally about to be with the other members, no more awkward air, but

just before taeyoung could open the door to their dorm, "thank you for everything today taeyoung-ah, i love you too" 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar errors and typos i didnt check it thoroughly


End file.
